For dissipation of generated heat, heat generating devices such as power devices and LEDs use a mount structure in which a device-mounted substrate and a heat-dissipating unit are bonded to each other to transport heat from the substrate to the heat-dissipating unit.
In recent years, heat-generating devices, including power devices, generate increasing amounts of heat as the output of these devices continues to increase. This has created a demand for a more efficient means of heat dissipation from these devices. For more efficient heat dissipation, efforts are made to increase the area of the joint connecting the mount structure members. The measure to increase the bonding area is taken to provide a larger heat-releasing channel for more efficient dissipation of heat.